fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dawn14/Broken... My story about my abusive brother.
WARNING: THIS IS A BLOG POST ABOUT DAWNIEE'S PERSONAL LIFE, AND COULD BE CONSIDERED DISTURBING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ANOTHER WARNING: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANON CHARACTERS RELATING TO THE PAPA LOUIE SERIES. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT DAWNIEE'S MENTAL HEALTH, CLICK AWAY NOW. I SUGGEST THIS PAGE. Hello... You probably already read the title, but, I... am just... broken. I have been stressed for years. I have not relaxed since the 1st grade. Having a brother who abuses you certainly does not help. I guess this is also the time to tell you guys something. I was not born on January 5th, 1999. I was instead born on January 5th... 2003. I am 13 years old, and through these 14 years in my life (including when I was "0" years old), I have had to deal with so many things 1. Age 4, I had to move away from where I lived my entire life, my own home in Puerto Rico. 2. Age 8, I was suicidal. I was being bullied, and, I felt like complete garbage. 3. Age 9, My mother and father were divorcing. 4. Age 10, I had to live between two different houses, and I was also being bullied 5. Age 12, I had to move out of the home that I had lived in since I was 4. I wanted to just... give up But there is something missing... Ever since I was born, on January 5, 2003, I was abused. Abused by my older brother. My older brother, who is 3 years older than me. He was born with a mental disability, ADHD. You may say "You get used to it. He can't help himself.". I have been living with him for my entire life. I am used to it, but that's not a good thing. I consider being beat up and verbally abused by my brother part of my daily schedule, like going to school, or doing my homework. It's just a thing that happens. I am used to it, but I want it to stop. I want to live my life. I have been to therapy, but every time, it's just for my parent's divorce, not being abused. My mother, nor my father ever believe me, or try to stop it. Every time I tell them I was abused, they tell me I just need to ignore him. HOW CAN I IGNORE HIM IF I'M JUST WALKING INTO THE BATHROOM, AND HE PUNCHES ME! HOW CAN I IGNORE HIM IF HE BEATS ME UP THE SECOND I COME HOME FROM SCHOOL. HOW CAN I IGNORE HIM IF HE JUST WANTS ME DEAD. I need help. I need therapy. If anyone is out there, please send your word of advice. I'm broken. I have been broken for a long time. I don't want to be anymore. I want to be me. I want to go one day.. without being hurt. Without being upset. Without being stressed. Without being... broken.... I'm sorry if you didn't like reading this. I needed to get it off my chest. I just feel empty inside. I am broken. Help me. Anyone. Even if you have never talked to me before. Even if you don't even know who I am. Help me... please... I am begging you. Help. Category:Blog posts